Slow Simmer
by GoingVintage
Summary: Puck wins Rachel in a G-rated auction because he needs some answers. Rachel plays the prim and proper girl she normally is but for how long?


**Title:** Slow Simmer

**Pairing:** Puck/Rachel

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count: **10,600+

**Summary:** Fic for Support Stacie Author Auction winner sassy_26.

**Prompts:** Puck wins Rachel for a weekend in a G-rated slave auction; they don't get along well at first; lots of smutasticness.

**Author's Note:** If you happen to have a porno soundtrack handy, it would be helpful to listen to it while reading this. It's admittedly porny and I don't care because Predatory!Puck requires it to be this way... _**(I wrote this back in April and it was posted on my LiveJournal. At the request of the fic winner, sassy_26, I am now posting here!)**_

**DAY 1**

The drive to Locust Grove Apartments on that sunny Friday evening was completely unnerving to Rachel Berry. Had her love of charitable acts not been more powerful than the sense of dread she felt, she would have turned the car around on no less than four different occasions. But being as dedicated to funding for the arts as she was, she had no choice but to continue toward her destination, no matter how terrible it may be.

_You voluntarily participated in this auction, Rachel. Now you have to live with the consequences, regardless of how uncomfortable and awkward they most certainly will be._

Flipping on her turn signal, Rachel turned into the complex and soon, she was pulling into a space outside of building 5213. Turning the ignition off and tossing her keys into her purse, she stared straight ahead at the foreboding brick building, momentarily wondering what embarrassing horrors most likely awaited her.

"Just go!" she told herself. "You can do this! It's for charity! Just got in and _do it_!"

Rachel pushed herself from the driver's seat and walked around to the trunk, where she proceeded to pull out the bag full of supplies she may need. Looking inside, she double-checked everything. _Knives? Check. Apron? Check. Favorite cookbook? Check. Spices? Check. EVOO? Check. Garlic cloves? Check. Grater? Check. _Satisfied that everything she may need was accounted for, Rachel then re-zipped the bag and sighed heavily.

A week ago, the idea of participating in the charity slave auction to benefit her university's School of Music, of which she was a student, seemed like a brilliant idea. She had scrolled through the list of student participants and their skills with great interest: Dog-walking, car-washing, gardening, lawn care, tutoring, voice lessons. However, one glaring item was missing: cooking. And Rachel Berry just _happened_ to be an amazing cook. She'd even taken a private lesson from Guy Fieri the previous year (her daddy was friends with Guy's agent's mother's neighbor and connections meant _everything_). So Rachel had filled out the application to participate and offered to cook for the winner one meal a day over a long three-day weekend (with the winner providing the main ingredients, of course.) The whole thing seemed like a great idea...until she met the person who had bid on her and won.

Enter Noah Puckerman - Noah to Rachel but "Puck" to everyone else. They'd gone to McKinley High School back in Lima together and had been in the same Glee club. They'd dated briefly in high school, having a few flings that never amounted to much, before they'd went their separate ways. She had always been heavily focused on her future while he'd had a laser-like focus on how fast he could get the fly of his jeans undone so their goals_ never_ meshed, obviously. Noah graduated from high school the year before her but they'd ended up at the same university. Things had gotten easier for the two of them at school, away from the prying eyes of the gossipmongers in Lima. Both she and Noah were both students at the music school and ran in the same circle of friends because the school was so small. They'd actually managed to get along somewhat civilly and had a pretty relaxed relationship (which included him constantly telling her to take the stick out of her ass and her constantly rolling her eyes and telling him how juvenile he was). Rachel would admit (in the secret solitude of her dorm room) that even in high school, she'd been attracted to him. He oozed confidence and sexuality and was unapologetic about it. It would take a blind deaf-mute not to notice and appreciate what he had to offer and he only seemed to improve with age. But coupled with the good looks (and bulging muscles and beautifully-sculpted nose and a talented singing voice and guitar skills that could make her skin pop up with goose bumps whenever he played) was an antagonistic personality that put her on edge. But she'd been able to deal with _all of that_ up until five weeks ago. That stupid frat party had changed _everything_ between them and she was to blame. Since that night, they hadn't spoken, which was why Rachel was infuriated when she'd discovered that _he_ had been the one to purchase her cooking services in the student auction. The first thing she wanted to know when she got there was _why? _He was a student in the same school; he should have been volunteering his services, not buying _hers. _And especially since she had been intentionally avoiding him for the past five weeks!

With a heavy groan and a minor pep talk bouncing around in her head, Rachel marched purposefully toward his apartment. She would do this for charity...and try not to stab him with her chef's knife in the process.

Puck glanced at the clock and grinned. Rachel would be there any time. He looked around his apartment and noticed how shabby the furniture looked. _Not much I can do about it._ Still, moving to this apartment the start of his junior year had been a brilliant move. Living on campus in the dorms was killing him. Year after year, he got stuck with loser roommates that, had he not been trying to grow the fuck up, he woulda been the shit out of on several occasions. Then his friend from the college baseball team, Allen, offered his spare bedroom. Puck had taken him up on it and got the _fuck_ off campus.

Puck wandered into the kitchen and cleaned the countertop off again, even though it was already spotless. After arching his arm up and throwing the rag back into the sink like he was sinking a basket, he leaned against the stove and crossed his arms. He hadn't _meant _to buy Rachel's cooking services in the auction. _Hell, no! _But he'd been eating lunch on the commons between classes when the whole stupid auction thing started and then there she was, standing up on the stage in the shortest pair of shorts he'd ever seen (he _swore_ that he could practically see her ovaries) and her long hair in a braid that was tossed over one shoulder. His mind had instantly traveled back to that night at the frat party five weeks before and he recalled, once again, the drunken conversation they'd had that seemed to have changed everything between them and _specifically, _the way he thought about her.

The Alpha Beta fraternity was notorious for their keggers and Puck had finally convinced his geeky music friends to join the baseballers that he also hung out with at the party. Rachel, her roommate Bella, and Walter (who had an admitted crush on Puck's roommate, Allen) had agreed to come and he'd been happy. Rachel needed to loosen the fuck up anyway. About an hour and a half after they got there, though, he'd been heading down the hall toward the keg for a refill when a tipsy Rachel had stumbled right into him. She'd giggled and apologized as her small hand curled around his bicep for support. He'd wrapped an arm around her waist and led her over to an empty couch because he was afraid she was going to pitch straight over into the floor. She'd sat down but hadn't lessened her grip on his arm, pulling him down with her. Sighing, she'd leaned against him and ran her hand over his forearm. And then she'd spoken: "I'm dizzy, Noah…but when you mix vodka with cranberry juice, you can't even taste it!" Rachel lifted her eyes and looked at him, grinning like he should be proud that she'd had a drink. "You know, Noah, I've always wondered if your talent lived up to your reputation." He'd looked at her quizzically and she'd snickered and then added in a loud whisper, "_In the bedroom._ My theory is that, because of the way your fingers pull such beautiful music from the guitar, you'd stroke and pick at a woman's body much the same way. Is it wrong that I think about that sometimes?" Puck had nearly groaned and lost his shit right there at the thought that Rachel wondered about his sexual prowess. He'd looked helplessly around the room (because if he didn't get away from her, he'd end up taking her right on the damn couch in front of a room full of drunk motherfuckers) for Bella and when he spotted her, he motioned her over. Rachel smiled and waved at Bella when she finally made it over to their spot on the couch.

"Take her," he ordered as he pried Rachel's now limp arm off his and stood up. Once Bella had secured an arm around Rachel, Puck disappeared for the rest of the evening. Later, he'd berated himself for taking off but he couldn't help it. The fact was that he'd _always_ kinda had a thing for Rachel. She was hot, talented, and fun once she shut her fuckin' mouth for longer than 32-seconds. Her admitting that she'd wondered what sex with him would be like had been too much for him that night. But since then, he'd tried to talk to her on several occasions but she'd dodged him with some serious Chuck Norris-like skills. She hadn't been coming to their normal jam sessions and had been avoiding him everywhere else, too. But then he'd seen her up on that stage, auctioning her "services" off for charity and his mind went back to her drunken admission and how badly, at that moment and pretty much nearly every moment since her cranberry-scented mouth had speculated how he'd be in bed, he'd wanted to fuck her. With a semi-hard cock guiding his actions, he began to bid. He had no idea what he was even bidding on and frankly, he didn't fucking care. She was auctioning _something_ off and whatever shit it ended up being was _his._ So when he ended up paying $200 for her, he didn't fucking care that he probably wouldn't be able to make all the bills next month. She looked _hot_ and he wanted that shit. He was pleasantly surprised to discover she'd offered to cook one meal a day for three days. _That was awesome_. He was a terrible cook and his roommate was worse. He saw it as a two-for: hot food and a hot piece of ass (hopefully.) In fact, he wasn't even annoyed with her when she'd realized that the winner of her auction was none other than _Noah Puckerman_ and she'd thrown a huge-ass fit in the middle of the commons ("I _cannot _believe this! You don't eat anything besides Doritos and Ramen noodles anyway! What do you need my services for? Seriously, Noah, if you're just going to humiliate me, go away. We do not need to spend any more time together than we already do. Here, I'll write you a check to refund you the money and then you can walk away!") He'd told her to shut up and that he missed home cooked meals. Then he'd winked at her and told her that he'd see her at 5:30pm on Friday. Swaggering away, he'd left her red-faced and furious. So now, Rachel Berry – who apparently wanted to take a ride on his dick but was too shy to do anything about it – was going to cook for him in his apartment for three days in a row? Fuck _yes_. And he was going to get into her pants? _Fuck yes_. He was on a mission. He knew with absolute certainty that Noah Puckerman was about to go all James Bond on Rachel Berry. She wouldn't know what hit _her _until he was hitting _it, _repeatedly.

He heard her knock on the door and grinned. _Time to eat._

_***  
_  
Puck nearly laughed out loud when Rachel walked through his door. Even through her t-shirt, he could tell that she was so tense that her spine was about to snap. She wordlessly stepped into his apartment and followed him to the kitchen.

"So this is where the magic will happen," Puck said sheepishly, waving his hand around the small apartment kitchen. Rachel looked around, taking in the small space. There was a small cabinet with a countertop and a stainless steel sink running along one wall. Other the other side of the sink was another span of countertop over a dishwasher. On the opposite wall was the fridge and stove and then a long, wide bar divided the kitchen and dining room, making the small space more open.

Flashing him a confident (albeit nervous) smile, Rachel said, "I think I can handle this, Noah. Thank you.

She set her bag up on the counter and then swiveled to face Puck. "Noah, we need to establish some things. First of all, why in the _hell_ did you bid on me at that auction?"

Puck smirked, crossing his arms and his ankles as he leaned against the counter. "I bid on you, babe, because you've been avoiding me for five fucking weeks and I figured, hell, this would force you to not only _talk_ to me but admit that you want my sexy ass.

Rachel gasped, her mouth opening in indignation and offense, which only caused Puck to chuckle.

"Look, babe, I was cool with the whole "just friends" thing we had goin' on but then you had to open your mouth and basically tell me that you wanted to fuck my brains out. Then you fuckin' avoid me for weeks. God, woman, what the hell was I supposed to do?

Rachel worked to keep her composure, even as she felt the horrid embarrassment of her confession come rushing back. Yes, she _had_ been curious as to his abilities as a lover but _why oh why_ did she have to blab them to the very object of her most secret fantasies

Glaring at Puck, Rachel said nothing. _If I don't mention that night, perhaps he will give it up as well. Yes…do not give in!_

With a little "hmph," Rachel turned her back on Puck and opened her bag to pull out and put on her apron.

"What am I fixing tonight, Noah?"

"Uhh…I was thinking homemade pizza…with hamburger, pepperoni, onions, green peppers, mushrooms, and a shitload of cheese. Can you handle that?"

Rachel shot Puck a glare. "Noah, I've taken cooking classes from—"

"—don't fuckin' care, babe. I need food." Puck opened the fridge and yanked the ingredients out, tossing them on the counter. Rachel stared at him for a moment and then barked, "Okay, I'm cooking. Get out of the kitchen!"

Puck looked at her outstretched arm and pointed finger and snickered. Walking around the bar, he pulled out the stool and sat down. "No problem, babe. Was just trying to help. Instead, I can just sit here…." His eyes grazed over her body, settling on her breasts, "…and watch the view if you'd like."

Rachel let out a snippy grunt, turning quickly and set to work while pretending he didn't exist. Even though her back was to him, she knew he was practically having eyesex with her ass.

"Noah," Rachel began after several minutes of feeling his scrutiny burn into her backside. "Is there a reason you're staring?"

Puck grinned lecherously before standing up and walking back around the bar and into the kitchen. He stepped close to Rachel and let his eyes travel over her face before settling on her lips.

"Rachel, you're fucking hot. D'you know that?"

Rachel's mouth opened and then closed twice before she screwed up her face in a "back off" glare and then turned her back on him to continue her task. When she turned around again, he was back on the other side of the bar, reaching for his issue of Men's Health. Flipping it open, he leaned over on his elbows and began reading.

Realizing that his attention was elsewhere, Rachel relaxed a little bit and found herself humming as she kneaded the dough. Cooking usually calmed her and gave her time to think about her day and any problems that may be niggling after her. Unfortunately, the normal comforting motions of cooking failed to calm her completely. Puck was now sitting a few feet away, his attention span short because the magazine was already tossed aside and his eyes, once again, had found their way to her. Once the pizza dough was stretched into the pan, she smeared the sauce on and then threw the heart-clogging toppings on it. With a few dashes of Italian seasoning, she tossed the pan into the hot oven and turned to face her silent tormentor.

"Noah Puckerman," she began, her finger jutting out to point at him. "In fifteen minutes, this pizza will be out of the oven and I'm getting the hell out of your house. If you want to make it the rest of this weekend without a butcher's knife protruding from your exceptionally thick skull, you will learn to respect my space, kindly stop mentioning a _lie_ that I told you because I was drunk, and stop leering at me like you're willing my clothing to fall off."

Puck watched her rant, smiling like he didn't even hear her. (Because seriously, he really didn't. When she started yelling, her finger waggled, which shook her arm, which shook her tits, which made him hard again. _When the fuck did Rachel Berry become so goddamn…fuckable?_)

"Noah!" Rachel spat, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Will you kindly pay attention?"

Puck sighed. "What babe? What the fuck's your problem?"

"Stop leering at me." Rachel stopped for a moment, bracing her hands against the bar. "I have to fulfill my auction offer because this is for charity. And this can either be a pleasant experience for us or a woefully unpleasant one. It's _your_ choice! I hope we can repair what damage my…inadvertent ramble…caused and move forward after this weekend is over."

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Puck said, "Fine…fine. You win. Fuck, Rachel." Turning, he walked back over to the bar and sat down again. _Fuckin' bullshit. She's so tightly wound, it looks like she's going to explode. She needs to work that shit out. _Unable to help himself, Puck grinned. Rachel caught the look and barked, "What now?"

Puck shook his head. "I just don't believe you were lying."

"I—well—", Rachel exhaled heavily. "Noah, can we pretend that I never told you that? I was drunk, you know."

"So what? So you admitted that you wanna fuck me…Babe, most chicks want a piece of _this."_

Rachel reddened when he pointed down at his crotch. "It…It makes me seem like I have some sexual thing for you and that's highly embarrassing."

Puck looked across her at the counter and said, "Well, do you?"

Rachel blushed and looked way from him. _Do I?_

"Because if you do, babe," Puck began, his eyes raking over her, "it's mutual."

Rachel's pink blush turned to a full-on red flush and her brown eyes locked with his.

"I—I—," she stuttered, unsure of what she was even trying to say.

Puck pulled himself off the bar stool and walked over to where Rachel stood, practically frozen. When they were just inches apart, he lowered his head and grazed the tips of his fingers over her bare shoulders and down her arms. When he spoke, his voice was low and quiet. "And Rach, I've wondered how you'd be, too….You don't know how fuckin' often…."

Puck's voice trailed off as he watched Rachel's chest rise and fall quickly before she trembled. Looking around frantically, Rachel spotted her bags. Bolting away from Puck, she snagged her bags and threw them over her shoulder. "Pizza's ready to come out. I'll see you tomorrow, Noah." And then she was gone, rushing through the apartment and out the front door, leaving a bewildered Puck staring after her. _The fuck?_

Safely encased inside her car, Rachel took a deep, long breath._ Noah wants to have sex with me!  
_  
The idea swirled through her head and she closed her eyes against the incredible heat that the very idea seemed to cause to radiate from between her thighs. "Oh, God," she wailed to her empty car. "I really do wonder what it would be like!"

Opening her eyes, she looked at Puck's apartment building. When her fingers were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, she pulled herself up to sit straight. "You aren't going to give in to carnal desires, Rachel. Ignore it. Two more days of cooking for him and that's it! You're not a harlot and you don't sleep with just any guy, not even if you aren't the tiniest bit curious….Besides, you started this so you have the control!"

Sufficiently satisfied that she had steeled herself against the strong pull that was Noah Puckerman, she started the car and drove away. Tomorrow, she would be impervious to his blatant sexual advances._  
_

**DAY 2**

The next evening, Rachel pulled her car into a space outside of Puck's apartment and glanced at the clock. 5:27pm. _I have three minutes. _Turning the car off, she gathered up her belongings, ignoring the tremble in her hands the whole time.

Stepping into the sunlight, Rachel smoothed out her shirt and brushed her hands over her shorts at an attempt to remove the wrinkles that had collected. Sighing, she tilted her head toward the sky. _You're stalling, Rachel. You know you're stalling. Just get in there, cook him dinner, and get the hell out. There's only one more day after this one. Once this is over, you can go back to seeing him casually. Just ignore how he makes you feel. You can do this!_

Rachel took a deep breath and did a mental cheer. She was stronger than this – stuff - that had happened between them. Balling the fists of her small hands, she strode purposefully toward his apartment building, chanting, "I will not let him get to me. He will not get to me. I will not let him affect me. He has no power over me. I don't want him that way. I was only curious. Simply curious. I will not let him get to me," with each step she took.

Standing in front of Puck's door, Rachel raised her hand to knock and noticed her hands shaking again. The very fact that he caused such nervous energy to vibrate through her body was exceptionally annoying. She'd known Noah Puckerman for most of her life. Why had she said those things? She'd been the one to blabber and had created this hell in which she now resided.

As she knocked, she made a vow that beginning that very second, he would _not_ affect her.

Puck opened the door after Rachel's second knock, smiling as he motioned for her to come inside. Rachel groaned inwardly as she watched the muscles in his arms flex and move with each motion. He was wearing a green sleeveless t-shirt, khaki cargos, and a pair of black flip-flops. _He looks amazing_. Rachel couldn't stop herself from thinking it. _Dammit! He's affecting me!_

"C'mon in. I was just finishing up the dishes."

Rachel nodded silently and followed after him into the kitchen, averting her eyes to stare at the carpet instead of at his back (because seriously, she was aroused by his shirt-covered back?) as she walked. Puck threw the towel that had been in his hand down on the countertop and yanked open the fridge. Over his shoulder, he asked, "Want something to drink?"

"Water is fine," Rachel answered, focusing her eyes on the clock on the wall and not on the shape of his behind as he bent over to extract the drinks from the fridge.

Puck nudged the fridge door closed with his foot and stretched out his hand to pass the bottle to Rachel. She smiled, screwed the top off, and took a sip. His eyes settled on her face as he popped the can of his Dr. Pepper open. His eyes glazed slightly when her lips puckered to take a sip. _The things I need those lips to do. _Her hair was up in a ponytail but a few loose strands had come loose and were hanging down around her face. The spaghetti-strapped tank top she was wearing did little to hide her fantastic body. Puck inwardly groaned. _It's gonna be another long fuckin' evening. What was I thinking?_

Rachel surveyed the empty countertops. "What's on the menu tonight, Noah?"

Puck grinned at Rachel and pulled open the cabinets. "Chili, babe. Need me some good, hot, spicy chili." He began pulling out cans of tomato sauce and other ingredients. Rachel went into action mode and walked to the fridge, pulling it open to get out the onion and meat.

Puck walked over to the bar and pulled out a stool to sit down, appreciating the view of Rachel pulling items from cabinets to get started. Dropping ground turkey into a pan, she sprinkled chili powder over it and turned the heat onto medium before grabbing the cutting board and starting to dice the onions.

"Oh, my roommate loved the pizza last night. I gave him what little leftovers there were and he acted like he hadn't eaten in fucking days. Apparently, he thinks you're a pretty good cook."

Rachel tossed her head around and smiled at him. "I'm very skilled in a lot of ways, yes." Her face went red immediately at the site of Puck's eyebrow arching. "You know what I meant," she added. _Dammit, Rachel. Don't set yourself up to invite his advances._

Puck said nothing in response. Instead, he leaned forward and propped his chin up on his hand to watch her resume chopping. His eyes swept over her body and settled on the small sliver of skin that seemed to show when she turned and her shirt rode up. And what the fuck was with those shorts? They clung to her and barely covered anything. Miles of tanned leg lay bared in front of him. If she was trying to drive him fucking crazy, she was succeeding. He shifted on the stool in a vain attempt to suppress the hardening of his cock beneath the thick fabric of his shorts. _This chick is gonna kill me_._  
_  
A few minutes later, Rachel scraped the onions from the cutting board into the pan. Setting the knife down, she stirred the mixture of meat and vegetables in the pan and then started the pot of water. When there was nothing left to do, she turned to face Puck with a nervous smile.

"Need any help?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. I think we're good. Once everything is ready, I'll mix it all up and the pot. Then I'll get out of your hair and head home."

Puck slid off the bar stool and stood straight. Placing his hands on the edge of the bar, he said, "You could stay, Rachel. There's no reason you have to leave. Eat with me tonight."

Rachel glanced at the floor. _He almost sounds sincere and sweet but…__I think, given how you make me feel, that staying wouldn't be wise. _Shaking her head again, she said, "No, Noah...I think that probably isn't a good idea. Besides, we need to save some food for your roommate."

Puck snorted, rolling his eyes. "Fuck him." Looking back at Rachel, his gaze softened and he requested, "Stay. Please?"

Rachel turned back toward the stove without answering. Picking up the spoon, she stirred the meat and vegetables. Her hand stilled when she was done but she didn't turn back around. _I can't stay, Noah. I am not sure I can control myself around you for that long. _As she stared down into the pan, she felt him step behind her. "You gonna stay tonight?" His voice was low and she could feel his breath against the back of her neck as he bent his head toward her.

Turning slowly, she looked up and met his eyes. "I—I can stay if you want me to," she offered softly.

Puck gave her a half-smile. "That would be great. You ran out yesterday...and you know all I want you to do is stay."

Rachel glared at him, even as the true meaning of his words caused chills to race across her shoulder blades. "I'm staying to eat only, Noah."

Puck took a step closer, his eyes glancing over her face before settling on her lips. "You know this would be a lot easier if you would just admit that you want me as much as I want you, don't you? You had no problem admitting it when you were drunk…so admit it when you're sober. Goddammit, Rachel, we're both adults. Give in to this shit…."

Rachel blinked at him. And then blinked again. And then she sputtered. "I—I truly have no idea what you're talking about Noah, and I don't appr—" Puck cut Rachel off by mashing his lips against hers. She cried into his mouth, her hands sliding up his chest to push him away. Before she could, his hands locked over hers and held them tight against his body as he deepened the kiss, pressing her into the stove. She jumped when she felt the hot pan against her back and the two of them broke apart. Turning, she lowered the heat on the food and tried to get control of her heaving chest. _This...this can't keep happening._

Rachel felt Puck's hands on her shoulders and she jerked away from him, stepping to the other side of the kitchen quickly. She grabbed the box of spaghetti and quickly tossed the dry pasta into the boiling water. Across the room, Puck watched her for a solid minute before stalking over toward her. From behind her, his voice startled her.

"The fuck, Rachel? Why are you so goddamn jumpy?"

Rachel's face transformed into a frown and she turned to shoot him a hateful glare. "I'm jumpy because you can't just touch me like some animalistic heathen."

Puck smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't seem to complain _when_ I'm touching you, do you? I think you just go all diva because you think you have some good-two-shoes role to play all the fucking time."

Rachel felt her face flush because he was right. She always did feel like she had to be proper, composed, and poised. Making out with him in the middle of the kitchen was _none _of those things. Meeting his eyes, she took a defiant pose. "I am human, Noah. I can't help how my body reacts to you..."

Puck groaned, imagining all the ways Rachel's body reacted to him. The visions in his brain sent desire straight to his dick. Stepping close to Rachel, Puck put his hands on the edge of the countertop on either side of her body, trapping her against it. "So you admit that your body reacts to me? Fuck, Rach. You can't tell me shit like that." His eyes shifted down Rachel's body, settling on her breasts, before he asked, "Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me? What you've _been _doing to me since you said that shit to me at the party?"

Rachel went wide-eyed when Puck pressed himself against her, allowing her to clearly feel his erection against her belly. Her body trembled, the flesh scalding at the point of contact, as heat seeped from his body into hers. She swallowed against the desire she felt for him, trying to focus on his shoulders – or any other part of him – except for what was so intimately pressed against her. However, even as she fought against it, she felt her hands settling on the firm muscles of his lower abdomen, just above the zipper to his shorts.

Puck watched as the familiar, heady look of lust crossed Rachel's face. _She fucking wants this, too, I know it. Fucking _touch_ me. Put your hands on me. _Opening his eyes, he locked his gaze with Rachel's as his hand slipped down to join hers. Puck's gaze shifted to her throat and his lips curled into a slight smile when he saw her swallow and then lower her eyes to where their hands rested on his belly. They grew wider as his fingers grazed over hers, skimming them with the pads of his hands, before pushing her fingers aside to unbutton and unzip his shorts. She raised her head to look at him, eyes full of both desire and confusion, and he smiled before pressing his lips to hers again.

Rachel moaned hotly into his mouth, snaking her free arm around his neck to pull him closer to her. Pulling away from her lips, his hand slipped down, grasped her free hand, and brought it back up to where it had been. Holding it in mid-air, Puck's eyes locked with Rachel. "I want you to touch me, babe, _please._" Rachel's mouth went dry even as she nodded in agreement. She jumped when her fingertips met with and then grazed over the soft skin of his cock, hard and free from his shorts. Rachel shuddered as his hand closed over hers, guiding hers to fist around him.

Puck's voice was husky when he spoke to her again. "Do you feel how fucking hard you make me? Just looking at you gets me like this. You're so goddamn sexy, Rachel." Puck's eyes focused on Rachel's lips, which opened in a gasp at his words. His hand stayed tight around hers as he slowly began to stroke their hands up and down his hard shaft together. Rachel's eyes dropped to their joined hands and she watched the slow slide of their interlocking fingers over his erection. Heat raged through her body, her pussy tingling at the sight of his cock sliding between her fingers. A small moan escaped Rachel's lips and her breathing became ragged as Puck bent to kiss her again, shuddering as their hands moved together to stroke him. Pulling back, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I wanna fuck you, Rachel. And I know you _want_ me to fuck you." His voice was barely audible but she heard him clearly and fire shot through her body. Instead of responding, she tightened her grip on his cock and bent to bite at his nipple through his shirt. As he gently thrust his hips toward her repeatedly, Puck's hands groped her body, sliding up her sides to hook his hands on the edges of her tank top. Groaning into her mouth as her palm slid over the head of his cock, her finger flicking out to tease the slit, he pushed her tank top up and yanked the cup of her bra down. His mouth grabbed hold of a nipple and he bit down hard. Rachel cried out in response, her hand squeezing him as she continued to stroke.

"Noah," Rachel keened when his hand dragged the other cup of her bra down in order to bare both breasts to him. Puck's eyes intently focused on her nipples before dropping his gaze to watch her hand fist around him. He groaned, his body quaking as he felt himself get closer and closer to going over the edge.

"Fuck, Rachel...we gotta stop or I'm gonna fuckin' cum in your hand."

Rachel smiled and licked her lips. Puck silently watched as she quickly dropped to her knees and took him deep into her mouth. Shocked for a moment, he finally groaned and then fisted her ponytail into his hands as he guided her head up and down on his cock. As her wet mouth enveloped him, he swore loudly. _This is fucking insane, _he thought, watching Rachel's lips stretch around his cock. _Fuck, she's good… _Puck bent forward, pressing his hips toward her when he heard it: the sound of a key in the lock.

_Fuck! Allen!_

Puck frantically looked down at Rachel, who had her eyes closed and was focused heavily on him as her lips, mouth, and tongue worked around him.

"Rachel," he grunted. She took it as encouragement and sucked him deeper into her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

Groaning and wanting to kill his fucking roommate because he was being deep throated by Rachel _fucking_ Berry, Puck placed his hands on either side of Rachel's face and pulled her mouth from him. She opened her eyes, blinking furiously up at him through the desire that hooded her vision.

"My roommate's coming in!"

Rachel's eyes bulged and she immediately stood up and adjusted her clothing. Puck quickly tucked himself back inside his shorts, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of his hard cock rubbing against his zipper. Just as they composed themselves, Allen turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. Grinning, he threw his bag down on the floor.

"Hey Puck. Hey Rachel. What's cooking? Smells great!" Allen leaned against the countertop, his eyes darting from Rachel to Puck and back again. Rachel gave him a shy smile and then quickly turned her back to attend to the food.

Allen and Puck stood behind her, watching her work for a few minutes before Allen spoke up. "I wanted to come home early tonight because I won't be in town tomorrow and needed to enjoy more of Rachel's amazing cooking." Turning toward Puck, Allen stuck out his fist for a bump and said, "Great idea, man, buying her in that charity auction. She is one hell of a cook."

Puck gave him a half-hearted grin and nodded, his white-knuckled fists balled at his size. He'd been _so fucking close_ to getting Rachel right where he wanted – _no, fuck_ -where he _needed her,_ when that polo-shirt loving asshole had to show up.

Puck roughed his fingers through his short-cropped hair and sighed, his eyes settling on the curves of Rachel's ass in those tiny shorts.

_Fuck my life.  
_  
Turning, Puck stalked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Allen followed, handing him a beer.

"What crawled up your ass, man?" Allen asked, sitting down across from him and flipping on the television.

Puck pulled the top off the bottle and took a drink. "Nothin', man, nothin'." _Goddamn motherfucking cockblocking asshole. _He listened as dishes clinked in the kitchen, fighting the urge to run back in there, throw Rachel over his shoulder, and go lock them in his bedroom.

_Seriously, fuck my life._

In the kitchen, Rachel was relieved when her breathing finally returned to normal. The throbbing between her thighs had eased only slightly, however. The state of her arousal was making her uncomfortable, even as she admonished herself for her actions. _You almost had sex with him, Rachel, in the kitchen!_ She shuddered at the thought that she'd have done something so wanton but then shrugged._ You were sucking his dick in the middle of the room already… it wouldn't have been that big of a deal._ Apparently, being around Noah caused her to do a lot of things that were out of character.  
Rachel pulled two bowls out of the cabinets and checked the progress on the stove. As soon as the chili was done, she was going to excuse herself. No sense in staying now that Allen was there.

_And only tomorrow left. If you make it through tomorrow, you can avoid Noah more than ever and all these feelings will just go away. _Even as she told herself that, she wasn't sure it was what she wanted. She'd liked being around him. Prior to her vodka-induced verbal diarrhea, she'd enjoyed the time they spent together. He forced her to loosen up. He made her laugh. And the ways he made her body react…. Rachel trembled at the images in her head of what had just happened. Her entire body throbbed when she thought how, if they'd been alone a few more minutes, he would have been inside her. It was useless to deny. _I want him. I do. I'm dying to know…. _With a sigh, she pushed her thoughts aside and finished getting the dinner ready.

Twenty excruciatingly long minutes later, the chili was finally done and ready to be ladled out. She sat the bowls the table, along with the premixed salad and plates, and then stepped into the living room.

"Noah, Allen, dinner is ready." Turning, she walked back to the kitchen and snagged her purse off the bar. As she turned back, she saw Puck watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. Allen's eyes were lustily gazing at the food and paid no attention to the old friends who were in the room with him.

"Well, I'm going to go," Rachel said softly, glancing at her bright-red toenails.

Puck cleared his throat, sliding his hands in his pockets. "I'll walk you out."

Nodding, Rachel stepped in front of him and headed out the door. He walked silently behind her until they reached her car. She felt his hand on her shoulder and turned to face him while her heart pounded out an irregular rhythm in her chest.

Puck looked apologetic. "I'm sorry he showed up. I wanted you to stay and have dinner with me."

Rachel smiled, doing her best not to appear disappointed. "It's okay, Noah. Some other time, perhaps."

"Tomorrow?" His voice was hopeful. "Allen's out of town so we…won't be interrupted."

Rachel felt heat rush to her face as she realized that he was most decidedly _not_ talking about dinner. Before she could help herself, she was nodding her head.

"Yes, tomorrow. It is the final day of my cooking anyway, you know."

She tried to smile and appear casual but the close proximity to his body was causing her fingers to itch to touch him again.

"Well, Noah," she began, sucking in a breath. "I guess I'll be go—" Her words were cut off when Puck grabbed her around the waist, yanked her flush against him, and pressed his lips to hers roughly. Rachel involuntarily let out a little squeaky moan, which caused Puck to growl in response and pull her closer. Tongue delving between her lips, she melted into his embrace for a moment. The sound of a car alarm in the distance caused them both to jump apart. Rachel's face turned red and Puck smiled at her awkwardly.

"Go eat, Noah," she prodded.

He bent and pecked her on the lips again. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

She watched him go, disappearing back inside his building with a final wave, before she sat down in her car and started it up.

_This day did not go as planned._

When Rachel returned home, her skin was still flushed. Bella asked her what was wrong but Rachel brushed her off, telling her she was feeling a bit sick, before locking herself in her own bedroom. She stepped into her bedroom and pulled her tank top over her body, tossing it onto her bed to be folded and placed in her dirty-clothes hamper later. Reaching around her back, she unhooked her bra and let it slowly drop away from her body. She found herself gazing at her nipples in the mirror, wondering if she could see any sign that _he'd_ been there. She noticed a small red spot on the pale flesh of her breast and she trembled, the hot images of his mouth on her as she stroked him flashing through her brain.

_I need a shower. _Quickly, Rachel walked to her bathroom and flipped on the water. When the water was slightly warm, she stepped in and let it cascade over her body. Her face upturned toward the nozzle and she let the water stream through her long hair and down her back.

_We were so close to having sex. I _know_ that tomorrow, we're going to. I want to tell myself to resist…but I can't. I don't think I've ever wanted anything – or anyone - so badly. _Groaning, Rachel turned her body toward the tile and rested her head against it, luxuriating in the chill against her forehead that she hoped would transfer to the rest of her heated flesh. She stayed that way until she felt some of the tension leave her body and then lathered up her hair and body before rinsing and getting out.

Even after her shower, though, Rachel could still feel the burn of desire throb dully between her legs. It wasn't going away. She swore softly as she headed to her bedroom for the night. _I'm going to sleep this off. I've got to sleep this off._

The coolness of the sheets enveloped Rachel's body and she sighed, closing her eyes. Even while willing herself to sleep, she couldn't get the images of herself and Puck in the kitchen out of her head. Envisioning their interlocking fingers sliding over his erection brought a violent tremor through her body. _I wanna fuck you_, Rachel, he'd said. "I want you to," she told the empty room.

Tossing on her side, Rachel punched her pillow. _This is killing me_. Her mind wandered to the feel of him sliding inside her mouth. He'd tasted clean and mildly soapy, leading her to believe that he'd at least _hoped_ that something like _that _could happen with her and had bathed right before she'd arrived. She'd wanted so much of him - so, so much - right then. Her body pulsed with undischarged energy. She would _never_ sleep like this. Groaning, Rachel's hand slid down her body and pushed her panties down far enough to be out of the way. With very little preamble, her index finger found her clit and began to rub. Her face flushed and she closed her eyes because she was _not_ one to normally give into self-pleasure. But that night, with _those_ images in her head, she had no other option. Rachel rocked against her own hand for a few minutes, finally sliding two fingers inside herself. When she finally came, she mumbled his name before collapsing. As she panted, her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and her face heated when she saw the name of her caller.

"He—hello?" Her voice was forced as she tried to suppress the breathy sound.

"Rach?" Puck's voice seemed confused.

"Yes?"

"You sound weird, babe…you okay?"

"I'm fine…Just fine, Noah. I was in bed, getting ready to fall asleep." _Do I sound normal now? Oh, God, please don't let him figure out what I was doing!_

On the other end of the line, Puck chuckled. "I think you were doing something else."

"Wh—what? You're insane!" She sputtered, causing Puck to laugh loudly, his voice ringing through the receiver.

"Bullshit… You were doing the exact same fucking thing I did about two minutes ago, weren't you?"

Rachel hooked her teeth over her bottom lip, saying nothing. She heard Puck exhale and then groan before he spoke. "Fuck, babe. That is so goddamn hot. Wish I could have been there to watch."

Rachel shivered, imagining him watching her heatedly. When she didn't speak, he added, "Come over for lunch tomorrow instead of dinner since it's Saturday. We've….we….yeah…." His voice drifted off.

Rachel laughed softly. "I'll see you around noon, Noah."

"Okay, Rach…Goodnight."

Rachel said goodnight but heard him say, "Rach! Wait."

She pulled the phone back to her ear. "Yes, Noah?"

"You moaned my name when you came, didn't you?"

Rachel sucked in a breath and almost didn't answer. Then she smiled into the blackness of her bedroom and whispered, "Goodnight, Noah." Before he could say another word, she clicked the phone off and put it down. Smiling contently, she fell asleep.

**DAY 3**

Rachel had barely rapped on the door before it flew open and Puck was staring at her with hungry eyes. His eyes slid down her body before she stepped inside. Shooting him a small, shy grin, she walked past him and into the kitchen. Puck was hot on her heels.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked from behind her.

"I did, thank you," Rachel said as she reached up into the cabinet. She was stopped when she suddenly felt a wall of hard muscle pressed against her back.

Puck ground himself against her as his hands slid to her waist. Bending forward, his hot breath warmed the skin of her neck. "I thought about you the entire fucking night. Getting interrupted yesterday was bullshit."

Rachel trembled and nodded her head because she, too, had suffered greatly during the night. She'd fallen asleep quickly but had fitful dreams and woke up with the sheets tangled around her body and the desire for him back with full force.

"And knowing you got yourself off because of me…babe, you're lucky you have a roommate because if you didn't, I would have showed up last night, pounded on the door until you let me in, and then fucked you through the goddamn floor."

Rachel emitted a small moan (why did his crudeness turn her on so much?) and pressed herself harder against him. She could feel the thick outline of his hard cock burning into her lower back and it scalded her skin, making her itch from within. His hands began to slide up her front, stopping to cup her breasts through the thin fabric of her sundress.

"Not wearing a bra, babe?" His voice was deep and low, arousal carried in every word. "D'you come here to be fucked, Rachel?" His fingers strummed over her nipples, stroking them into peaks beneath the fabric. Rachel quivered against him but didn't answer as her head lulled back against his chest. Puck laughed. "Of course that's why you're here. And Allen's out of town today so there will be _no _interruptions." Puck's hands left Rachel's breasts and slid up to the top of her dress, curling over the edges. With a quick, fluid flick of his wrists, he yanked the dress down, breaking the thin spaghetti straps as he bared her breasts to the chilly room and his smoldering gaze. As his teeth nipped at the shell of her ear, his palms closed over her breasts and he added, "And I really _am_ going to fuck you through the goddamn floor."

"God, Noah," Rachel groaned, snaking her arms behind her head to weave through his hair as he caressed her.

Puck shoved the dress to the floor, his movements momentarily frozen as he took in the realization that she'd won no panties, either.

"Rach?" he rasped. "You were totally naked beneath that dress."

Rachel laughed and Puck's groin throbbed at the sexy lilt in her giggle. "I knew you'd just take them off, anyway, so I didn't bother to put them on." Kicking her dress away, she added, "And you ruined my dress, Noah. I liked that dress."

Puck growled low in his throat and spun her around to face him. "Goddamn, I love that you aren't fighting this anymore."

Rachel stretched, opening her mouth to flick her tongue out and run it along his clenching jaw. "Fighting it would be stupid." Stepping away, she clasped his hand in hers and tugged him through the kitchen and around the bar.

Facing him again, she whispered, "I don't often give into my urges, Noah, but – _God_ – you…do things to me. And I'm sick of pretending that you don't."

Rachel shivered as his gaze penetrated her body. His chest was moving rapidly and she could see, even through his shorts, that he was obviously aroused. "Noah?" she whispered, her hands snaking around his waist.

"Yeah, babe?" Puck's arms went around her waist and he tugged her tightly against him, his hands grasping the firm mounds of her ass.

"Please _kiss _me."

Puck chuckled at her breathless request and then met her eyes for a moment before crushing his mouth against hers. Rachel whimpered as his tongue intruded into her mouth again. Locked in the heated kiss, she used her hands to untuck his shirt and unsnap his jeans. Puck's lips stilled against hers, his hands pushing hers aside to make quick work of his clothes. He was _dying_ to touch her skin-on-skin. She laughed lightly as he kicked his shorts away, breaking their kiss to pull his shirt over his head. When he was naked, he pulled her against him, kissed her forcibly, and then picked her up.

"Noah!" she shrieked, concern flashing in her eyes. She started to struggle but stilled almost immediately because he simply walked her over to the bar, dropping her on it. She stared at him through hooded eyes, their gazes locking. Puck pushed her back so that she was propping herself up on her elbows. She looked at him, desire all over his face, and spread her legs to invite him in between them. Puck's eyes fell to the apex of her thighs and the small thatch of dark hair between her legs and groaned. Pushing her legs open farther, he bent over her body to kiss her. Her mouth willingly accepted his tongue but she stilled against him, her kisses ceasing, when she felt his fingers trail down her body and settle between her legs.

"Tell me, Rachel, do you want my fingers?" His voice was throaty as his hand slid between her open thighs, finger circling and teasing her opening until he dipped just the tip of his index finger inside her wet heat. Rachel groaned, her hand moving on top of his to force his finger in deeper. He grinned and pressed his finger in to the third knuckle, absorbing Rachel's moan in his mouth as he forced her lips open again for a deep kiss.

"Or do you want my tongue?" He rasped, bending over to drag his tongue across the skin of her lower belly as his finger continued to slide inside her, thrusting slightly, before sliding out and snaking up to rub just beside clit. Rachel shivered, the muscles of her abdomen quivering, at the hot heat left by the broad stroke of his tongue as it travelled up to her belly button.

"Tongue...Noah...tongue," Rachel begged, closing her eyes and arching her pussy toward him. "Noah…" she keened after a few seconds of his inaction.

Puck let out a low laugh, sliding his finger from her slit and using both hands to press her thighs open.

Looking up at her through her splayed legs, he murmured, "Good choice, baby, because I've been fantasizing about tasting you for five goddamn weeks."

Rachel watched through heavy-lidded eyes as his head dropped between her legs and she felt the first contact of his mouth against her body. His tongue swiped at her clit before his lips settled around it and he sucked, sending fire through Rachel's body as she bucked against his mouth, crying out his name. Her hands fell to his head, where she gripped his scalp through his short hair. Her head fell back against the bar as she arched her back and breasts upward, begging for deeper contact.

Puck slid his hand up Rachel's body to fondle her nipples, pulling on them roughly as he swiped his tongue from one end of her wet slit to the other. Rachel continued to rock her hips up and down, her desire for _more_ causing her brain to nearly shut down. Puck slid a hand to her hips and held her down as he speared his tongue into her center. Rachel shot up off the bar, bending at the waist to lean forward, clutching at his head as she leaned over him.

"_Noah—Oh God...Noah..." _she moaned, her eyes beginning to tear at the intense sensation of his mouth. Her fingers threaded through his hair and he pressed her stomach against him as she pushed his face deeper between her thighs, desperate for his tongue to touch _that_ spot. "Noah," Rachel panted, hips bucking against his lips repeatedly. "Bedroom..._now._"

Puck ignored her, instead sliding his mouth away from her slit and feathering his tongue up over her belly. He stopped and sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting down so that Rachel bucked again. Rachel pushed herself up toward him, pulling his head up to lock his lips with her. "Bedroom, _please,_" she begged. "I need you...inside me..._please._"

Puck glanced over at the darkened bedroom door and then back down at the naked woman with splayed legs and a swollen, pink pussy open and glistening for him. _Fuck...we won't make it to the bedroom. _Rachel went wide-eyed as Puck grabbed her hips and hauled her off onto the bar, dropping her ass onto the bar stool. Puck's eyes swept over the room frantically until he spied his shorts. Darting from Rachel quickly, he shoved his hand into the pocket, yanking out the foil pocket and ripping it open. With his eyes on her, he smoothed the latex over his cock and was quickly back between her open thighs in seconds. He nudged her backwards so that she leaned against the bar and pressed her legs open. Grabbing his cock in one hand, he grunted, "No, _here_," before spreading her open with his fingers and pressing his full length inside her. Rachel mewled, arching her hips up off the stool as her legs went around his waist to draw him into her as he filled her completely. Puck groaned, her wet heat enveloping and closing around him, as he began the slow slip and glide of his cock inside her. Rachel bucked her hips again and the stool below her shook, nearly falling over. Puck's hands went to Rachel's hips to hold her steady and increased his motions. _This will not be impressive_, Puck thought as her ratcheted his hips toward her. _I'm going to fuckin' lose it already…._

Puck watched Rachel's eyes drift closed as she arched her breast into her hand, tugging at her own nipple. Puck's mouth went dry at the sight of her manicured fingernail swirling around the pale brown nipple that his lips twitched to suckle. But he knew that if he leaned forward, he would lose his rhythm and wouldn't be able to be inside her to the hilt. _And the heat of her...the fucking heat…._

"Noah," Rachel moaned, hips beginning to buck in wild motions. "Please," she begged. Puck slid his hand down and pinched her clit, causing Rachel to yelp and push hard against him. The bar stool below her rocked again and fell over, leaving Rachel suspended in mid-air – arms on the bars and legs around Puck's waist. Rachel scrambled, feeling like she was going to fall, but Puck stepped forward, put his hands under her ass, and hauled her against him as he continued to pound into her. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and she held tight to him. They were now eye to eye, leaning against the bar, as he rocked into her. She locked eyes with him, saw the desire coursing through them, and shuddered. Puck slowed his hips, arching her for a shallower angle, and hit just _that _spot. Rachel grunted and shut her eyes, clenching around him. Again and again he hit it, desperate to get her off before he reached his own release. Sliding a hand quickly down between their bodies, he flicked his thumb over her clit and she cried out, his action the final push that pulled the orgasm from the deep recesses of her body. As she shuddered around him and in his arms, he watched the orgasm play over her face. Her eyes fluttered, rolling back into her head, as she chanted his name before letting out a guttural sob. _So fucking sexy_, he thought. Watching her come for him, he could tell, would easily become like a drug.

His own orgasm pooling quickly, he muttered, "Baby, I'm gonna lose it." He snaked his tongue out to tangle with hers before she pulled away and said, "do it, Noah," against his lips.

A few short, deep thrusts later, he was there. Jerking out of her body, he grabbed the condom and pulled it off. His hand circled his cock and he stroked it against her clit a few times before groaning and spilling his seed all over her stomach.

They lay against each other, the edge of the bar digging into her back, for a few minutes while Puck caught his breath and Rachel's head stopped spinning. Slowly, he pulled her away from the bar and gently dropped her to her feet. She gripped his hand to steady herself and then walked over to the couch, flopping onto it. With her head against the back and her eyes closed, she took deep breaths to try to cool off. _That? _Far exceeded the rumors she'd been hearing for years. _Good God_. She shuddered as an aftershock skittered through her and then felt something soft at her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw that Puck was handing her a paper towel. Taking it, she blushed and bent to wipe her belly clean of him. Puck sat down next to her, tugging her against him and pulling the dirty paper towel from her hand, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

"Well?"

"Well?" she mimicked. "Well, what?"

"Your verdict? Do I live up to the rumors or did I fall short?" Puck closed his eyes and leaned his head back, smiling broadly. He knew his shit was _good_.

Rachel sighed happily and slid her hand over his bare thigh. "I think, Noah," she began, "that the rumor mill was fairly accurate."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, baby," he chuckled.

Puck brushed his lips over Rachel's quickly before standing up and padding naked into the kitchen. Pulling out two bottles of water, he walked back into the room and handed one to her.

"So, Rach," he stopped to take a drink. "I was wondering…you maybe wanna grab some dinner tonight?"

Rachel took a sip and looked at him. "Um, Noah…we will be. I _am_ cooking for you again."

Puck groaned. "No, not you cooking. Getting some dinner. Like at a restaurant or somethin'."

Rachel grinned. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Puck glowered, hating the word "date" because it sounded so…serious. "I don't like to use labels but yeah…you maybe wanna get some food before we come back here and I fuck you again?"

Rachel's breath stuck in her throat. _He's so…God….. _"Noah, that sounds lovely but—"

Puck's eyes widened and he glared at her. "—but what, Rachel? You're going to tell me, after what we _just _did, that you don't want anymore of this? Of me?" His nostrils flared and Rachel reached her hand out.

"Noah, calm down! Of course I do but…you ripped my dress, remember? I don't have anything to wear now!"

Puck reddened, slightly embarrassed at his reaction but seriously, he thought he was about to be rejected after some seriously hot-ass sex. "Fine, babe," he said, pulling the bottle out of her hand. "I'll give you some shorts and shit to wear and we'll take my car and run back to your place so you can change. And grab some extra clothes because I think you're staying for a while."

Rachel bit her lip and smiled, a thrill chilling her spine. Trying to control herself (because _seriously, _the rumor mill had _nothing_ on this man), she smiled and kissed him chastely. "In that case, I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"And then we're fuckin' 'again, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel giggled and kissed him.

"Yes, Noah, we will _make love_ again."

Kissing her heavily, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "Just checkin'."

Rachel grinned, leaning against him and inhaling the scent of his sweaty skin. She would tell him later – maybe much, much later – that there hadn't _actually_ been any vodka in her drink that night of the frat party. She was, after all, a very talented actress...

_~~fin~~_


End file.
